


Free

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Free

**Title:** Free  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge 17: Pen  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Free

~

“Every Slytherin from my year at Hogwarts is in the pen.”

“The what?” Harry stared at Draco, puzzled.

Draco rolled his eyes. “The pen, Potter.” At Harry’s clueless shrug, Draco elaborated. “You know, the pokey? Prison?”

“Have you been watching those American television shows again?”

“What if Azkaban’s like those horrid programs?” Draco asked, gnawing his bottom lip worriedly. “The Dementors are gone, but you can’t tell me that some of those prison guards aren’t just as awful.”

“I’m just glad that you’re not there,” Harry said.

“Thanks to you.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re the one who switched sides.”

~


End file.
